Currently, due to the limitations of its own light emitting diodes, an AMOLED (Active-matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display screen has a power consumption which has remained high in the case of displaying an all-white picture.
For example, as for the same picture, in the premise of scanning of gate voltages, the same picture may be kept displaying by inputting data voltage pulses constantly, which not only complicates the data voltage pulse, but also increases the power consumption of a whole driving circuit, thereby increasing the power consumption of a whole display screen.